A Vampire's Bite and A Wolf's Howl
by Romantic01
Summary: Everyone knows that vampires and werewolves are immortal enemies. Will that be the case with these two? Alice/Bella Warning: Femslash, AU, OOC, Futa
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**A.N. Jasper and Alice are not together. **

**Chapter 1:**

_Bella's POV:_

I decided to skip dinner and go to bed. I was too angry to do anything. I just found out that I was being sent to Forks High. That's across the continent! I didn't get a vote in all of this. And what's worse, I was going alone. Renee paid to have me live in an apartment by myself. I know most people my age would love that, but I didn't. I'll admit that I like to be alone but that was a bit over the top.

It is also an inconvenience to me because I just found out that I am in fact a werewolf. After numerous of times waking up in the forest and other odd places, I figured it out. It took me a while to believe it. I don't have actual proof but I am 99% sure. Every full moon it happens, and when I'm extremely angry. I have a few friends that know about my condition because they are one too. Now that I have to leave, it will be that much harder without their support. How I became like this? I still have no idea.

_One week later…_

I arrived at my new apartment and was even angrier. How could they do this to me? I settled in and got ready for bed.

* * *

I had a very loud and obnoxious wake up call. I turned off the alarm and got up and I got ready. I brushed my short hair and looked presentable. I looked at my eyes and they seemed different. They were brighter and more beautiful looking. I went to work out. My weights didn't arrive yet so I had to do cardio instead. I also went out and ran for miles and miles. As I was running, I noticed men and women checking me out. One woman gave me a mischievous smile. I went to the bathroom to take my shower and again brushed my dark hair. I got other things done and was on my way to school.

* * *

_Alice's POV:_

My brothers, sisters and I were on our way out to go to school when a vision came to me. It went by so fast that I had barely time register it. When I came out of it, Esme looked worried.

Esme came by my side, "Alice, dear, what is it?"

"Forks is going to have a new student." I said

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Carlisle asked

I shook my head, "I don't know. I'm getting a weird vibe."

"We'll all just have to be careful, then. If anyone figures out anything new, we'll tell each other." Edward said

We arrived at the high school and came across a beautiful, black, chrome sports bike on our way into the school. I had to pull Emmett away from it. He wanted to try it.

"Oh, come on! I will put it back where it came from. I won't hurt it. No one will know I took it for a spin."

"I'm sorry, Emmett." I said

"Please?" Emmett asked

"No." I said

"PLEASE?" Emmett begged

I looked over to Rosalie for help. She took Emmett and whispered something even I couldn't hear.

He had a small smile and walked off.

We went to our regular classes and it was now lunch time. I walked in with Jasper and sat down with my family. My nose caught a wonderful scent that had my eyes rolling in the back of my skull. I couldn't make out what the scent was but it was heavenly. I looked to see who the scent belonged to and I instantly realized it belonged to the stranger that was in my vision. I maneuvered my body to get a better look and found myself checking the stranger out. The stranger had shorter hair than me looking very attractive, I noticed it was a woman because of the curves. Her body was muscular yet feminine. She definitely worked out. She wore a white button shirt that hugged the stranger's curves. Her sleeves were rolled up. Over that, she wore a dark brown leather jacket. She also had on loose black jeans. I couldn't make out her face since she was turned away from me. Before I could drink in the beauty and handsome features, the stranger looked at me. My breath caught. She was stunning. Her skin was flawless and smooth. I couldn't see her eyes, the offending sunglasses were in the way. I desperately wanted to get rid of them. I wanted to see her eyes.

It took all of my strength and will for the predator in me not to claim her. I wanted to make her mine. I promised myself that I would try. I realized that was a mistake because it was obvious Edward heard. He gave me a warning look.

Edward leaned in toward me, "Alice that is not a good idea."

I looked back at the stranger; she got up and left the cafeteria.

"Why?" I asked, turning back to him.

Edward gave me a surprised look, "You mean besides the obvious?"

I slumped in my chair, trying to think of a good reason, "Look, I've been without a mate for too long. It's been over a century! A century, Edward. I need her!"

Edward shook his head, "I understand Alice, I do. I would love for you to be happy. I think you can find it somewhere else."

I tried not to raise my voice, "You don't know that. When you're in love, you know. You don't have to ask the question in your min. You just know."

Edward dipped his head, "Alice, I'm sorry; I don't think you're in love. I think you're too emotional and you think it's love."

I looked over to Jasper for help. "Jasper, tell him, please."

Jasper looked into Edward's eyes, "Edward, she means it. And I know it too. Alice is in love."

Edward turned back to Alice, "How do you know Alice? How can you fall in love in such a short amount of time?"

I shook my head, "I don't know how to explain it. Love doesn't have to be rational. Love is a chemical reaction. The attraction between two people is not just in the mind, it is also scientific. Love makes you stupid and I think I have that symptom."

Edward furrowed his eyebrows, "You think you're stupid?"

I shook my head, "No, but when it comes to her, I can be. There's no telling what I'll do to protect her. It actually scares me. When you're in love for the first time, it is the most incredible and unbelievable feeling."

The bell rang signaling time to leave.

"We'll talk later; please just don't do anything drastic until then." Edward whispered

* * *

_Bella's POV:_

I parked my sports bike and quickly, yet gracefully went to retrieve my schedule. I was not happy with my classes. All of them were boring. It was lunch time and I was upset that the day is only half over. I'm pretty sure that clock hasn't moved.

I sat by myself since everyone was too afraid to approach me…well almost everyone. Jessica kept following me around whenever she had the chance. I was in the middle of eating when I smelled something wonderful. It was a citrus and floral scent. I looked over to the owner and saw a beautiful pixy-like woman staring at me. She was sitting with either friends or relatives. I studied all of them, but my attention was all on her. Something hit me, I don't know what. It was a mixture of warmth, beauty and some other things I couldn't pin point. I have never felt this and I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to confront it, so I left.

**A.N. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
**

**AN: Whoa! Has it been **_**that**_** long since I've updated? You guys should've bugged my ass. XD**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, etc.**

**Chapter 2:**

_Bella's POV:_

I heard the bell ring and made my way to my next class, Trigonometry. When I walked in, I caught the familiar scent again. I looked over to where the scent was coming from and saw the pixie.

A rough voice made me break my gaze, "You are the new student?"

I turned to look at a man whom I assumed to be the teacher, "Yes, sir. I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you." He held out his hand and I took it.

"Okay, lucky for you, we're starting a new lesson today so I recommend you get caught up by asking a student. Please have a seat." The teacher said with a smile.

I looked around and saw that there was only one available seat left.

The pixie's gaze followed me as I took my seat next to a boy whom I remembered as Mike.

Before I could sit down, he said, "Hey Bella! I'm Mike."

I gave him a polite smile, "Hello Mike."

"You know my name?" Mike asked excitedly

I looked at him confused, "Well for one thing you just said your name was Mike."

He looked really embarrassed now. My guess is he forgot he told me. What an idiot.

A couple of people sitting in front of us must have heard because they were chuckling.

"Why do you have sunglasses on?" Mike said

I gave him a look to say that it isn't his business but I realized he can't see my eyes.

"My eyes are sensitive to the light." I lied

I glanced over to the pixie sitting next to a guy and noticed she still hasn't taken her eyes off me. Not that I minded.

"Well why don't you try taking them off and see if the light still bothers you?" Mike said reaching for my sunglasses.

I grabbed his hands and moved them away from my face. He should know better than that. It's neither his property nor his being. How very rude.

"No, thank you." I said politely. This kid was getting on my nerves.

"But you can't wear sunglasses in class. It looks stupid." Mike argued

"Who are you to say that?" I asked angrily

I've been at this school for not even a full day and I'm already having problems!

"I'm just trying to help you out." Mike said

"Well don't. I don't need your help or your input. It is not your concern. I have told you already that I want them on and yet you pursue to try to take them. They don't belong to you. Please respect my wishes." I said calmly

I could feel my body reacting to the situation and tried to calm down.

The second bell rang signaling it was time to start the class. I turned my attention back to the teacher.

"Good evening class. Let's get started." The teacher said, completely oblivious to what just happened.

As soon as the bell rang, I gathered my stuff and headed to my last class, gym. We were playing soccer today.

* * *

Even though I was the last one to get picked, the other team deeply regretted it. My guess is that they didn't know I was good at sports. A wave of satisfaction ran through me. Maybe tomorrow I won't be embarrassed when they don't pick me last.

The guys on the other team were the ones that were affected the most. Perhaps I bruised their ego…or maybe it was because I went a little too rough on them. I took my aggressions and anger out on them, and I was holding back! All the hurt that my parents caused me were poured out into this game. I noticed a little more than half the team was in pain, going by their groans. I'll admit that I feel a little guilty.

At the sound of the whistle, everyone headed to the locker rooms. The other team seemed like they couldn't wait to get out of here. They were the first to clear out.

When I reached my locker, I started getting undressed. I noticed that some of the girls were checking me out behind my back when I wasn't looking. I heard there whispers that only a werewolf could hear, talking about how great I looked. Interesting how everyone is acting like this since my change. People never acted like this before.

I went to unlock my locker but realized he didn't unlock. I tried the combination again and again. It still wouldn't unlock. I really wished I had opened it before I undressed. Now I'm trying to get it unlocked while I'm not dressed! The girls seemed to be enjoying the extra time to admire me. I was getting frustrated.

I heard someone approaching me from behind and I looked back. Great. It was Jessica. I noticed she stood beside me during the game. She was on my team. Lucky me.

"Hey, Bella. Need some help?" Jessica asked with a smile

I caught the hungry look in her eyes. "No. I got it thanks."

I tried pulling the door open and was surprised to see it crumple in my hands. I haven't gotten use to my strength yet.

Jessica looked amazed and shocked. Her eyes widened.

I had to come up with something quick. I gave a small laugh, "Cheap piece of plastic." I said, hoping she would buy it.

She looked at the locker and to me, "I guess."

I could tell she still was in shock. I quickly got dressed while Jessica proceeded to talk to me. How do you get rid of someone while you're dressing? I made a reply to her and quickly ran off to the student parking lot.

It wasn't hard to spot my bike but I was heartbroken and shocked to find a _scratch_ on it. I nearly had a heart attack. Does no one know how to park? Someone will _pay_ for this. I fought the beast inside me. When I managed to get it under control, I put my helmet on and straddled the motorcycle. I leaned over to grab the handles when I felt heat on my stomach. I pulled back and rested my hand on the bike. It was warm! Someone _rode_ my bike! I was getting angrier and angrier.

I turned on the ignition and the engine roared to life. At least it works. I spent the drive popping wheelies and such and that seemed to calm me down by the time I arrived at home.

**AN: What do you think?**

**Who do you think took Bella's bike out for a spin? lol**

**Don't worry guys, chapter 3 is being written right now! I hope to post it in a few days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, etc. As a gift for waiting so long for chapter 2, I decided to post chapter 3 early.**

**I decided to keep the story in Bella's POV.**

**Chapter 3:**

I parked my bike and went up to my apartment and got settled in. After taking my shower, I decided to unpack some more before I did my homework.

After a few hours it was time for dinner, so I decided to do take-out since I really didn't have anything at my place. I brought teriyaki at home and when I was about to sit down, my cell rang. I instantly recognized the number. A smile lit on my face.

"Hey Jason! How are you?" I said

"Fine, you?" Jason said

"I'm hanging in there."

"Listen Bella, if there was anything I could've done to prevent you from leaving, I would've-"

I smiled, "I know, Jason. You're still one of my best friends."

I knew he was smiling over the phone, "Thanks, Bella. I and the rest of the gang were sad to see you leave."

"Me too." I responded

"So much so that, me and the rest of the gang have decided to move up there with you." Jason said

I paused, "You're joking."

"That wasn't exactly the response I was going for, Bella."

I chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I'm just overjoyed."

"Believe me, we are too. We can't split up our pack."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. "No, I guess not. When will you arrive?"

"I'm sorry we won't be there when during the next full moon."

"I'm sure I can make it through one full moon." I said

"I'm sure you can too. So what has been up with you?" Jason said

I proceeded to tell him about my day at school and about my bike. When I mentioned the bike, I could tell he was having a hard time not laughing. He didn't succeed.

"Hey! You know how it is! I remember one time when Joseph took your bike out and got it muddy."

He stopped laughing, "He didn't have permission!"

I laughed, "You cried when you saw the mud."

"Whatever!" Jason said

"A grown-ass man crying over-"

"Alright! First off, I'm not completely grown, I'm only 19."

I snorted. "Yeah, that's not grown." I said sarcastically.

We continued to talk for about half an hour before we decided to call it. After I ate, I brushed my teeth and got ready for bed.

* * *

I woke up and did everything I did yesterday morning. I already have a routine.

When I arrived at school, I instantly studied everyone. I was hoping someone would look guilty and I'd figure out who scratched and rode my bike. I knew it was a long shot though.

I started walking to my class when a figure caught my eye. I recognized him from yesterday at lunch. He was the beautiful guy with the bronze hair sitting next to that pixie. The guy looked angry. Whether it was because of me or not, I didn't know. I knew then we have a serious problem.

As I walked by him, his eyes turned black, I heard a low warning growl rumbling through him that no human could hear. The wolf in me growled back. The guy's eyes narrowed. He looked a bit shocked.

"Edward!"

I looked behind the guy and noticed the one who called was also from yesterday at the cafeteria. He had blond hair and his expression unreadable.

The guy with the bronze hair turned, "What Jasper?"

At least I knew these two guys names. The man named Jasper motioned for him to come to him.

I ignored them and continued walking. This place gets weirder and weirder. I'm glad my friends decided to move up here with me. I won't feel so alone.

I was walking down the hall and saw Jessica. Can this day get any worse? I saw that she saw me and she started walking towards me.

"Hi Bella!" Jessica said before taking a trip down to the floor.

I did my best not to roll me eyes. I _knew_ she 'fell' on purpose. I think she just wanted my attention. Being the person that I am, I decided to play along and not embarrass her.

I leaned down offering her my hand which she gladly took. I pulled her back to her feet with little effort. I was about to ask her if she was okay when a low growl reached my ears. I looked back and saw it was the pixie. Really? What is up with that family?

The wolf inside me wanted to fight but I stopped her. Instead, I turned my attention back to Jessica.

"Thanks, Bella. That was really embarrassing."

She doesn't know the half of it.

I shrugged, "It happens."

"So, could I walk you to your class?" Jessica asked

I heard another growl and knew it was from the pixie. I didn't even look back, ignoring her. I tried to focus on answering Jessica. What was I suppose to do? Say no, you can't walk me to class? I sighed, "Okay. I have Chemistry class."

Jessica's eyes lit up, "Great!" she said grabbing my arm and leading the way.

* * *

After Chemistry class was done, I did my best to avoid Jessica. So far it has been working. I went to my next class, History. It was one of my favorite subjects.

I walked in and took my seat. As everyone came in through the door, I noticed right away that Jasper was in this class. Why was he here? I don't remember him being here yesterday?

A feeling of rage was swallowing me when I saw him. I didn't understand why. The wolf in me wanted to attack. I noticed that I wanted to attack all of those people that were in that cafeteria yesterday. What was wrong with me?

Jasper seemed to notice because he had a look of surprise on his face. He didn't seem too insulted though. He seemed calm and collected. He took his seat, staring at me for a few moments before turning his attention to the front. This angered me even more.

The lesson didn't go too well on the account of me having rage. The more Jasper ignored me, the more furious I became. Finally, when the bell rang, I stormed out.

It was now lunch time and I wanted to get my food and go before _they_ came. I collected my food, paid for it, and headed outside.

Just as soon as I yanked the cafeteria door open, _they_ were right outside, in the process of coming in. I couldn't help it, I growled. Again, they looked surprised and growled back, except for one, the pixie.

Just then, Jessica came running up to me. "Bella, hey. Let's eat over there." She said gesturing to a table with a few people.

It was then that the pixie growled. Is it me, or does the pixie have bad timing?

I followed Jessica and we settled in. Even though she was a pain, she did calm the situation down.

"Don't like the Cullens?" Jessica asked opening her fork

"What?" I asked

"The Cullens. The family that you were staring at." Jessica said

I didn't know what to say, "I-"

Jessica held up her hand, stopping me. "Understandable. They are beautiful-looking but very unfriendly, except maybe Alice."

She proceeded to tell me their names and I got a little more insight on them. They were a bit reserved but no one _truly_ knew them.

The rest of the people seemed to warm up to me when they realized I wasn't going to tear the heads off.

* * *

After lunch was done, I went to my next class, dreading it. I knew Alice, as I now know her of would be there.

I walked through the threshold and noticed her. A low growl made its way out of me. Alice looked stricken, pained. I wave of shame and guilt ran through me. What was going on?

I walked past her and took my seat. It felt agonizingly slow waiting for class to start. Mike walked in and instantly frowned when he saw me. Just don't irritate me and you'll be fine.

Throughout the class Alice snuck glances at me. It was staring to become annoying. Finally, the class ended and I couldn't wait to get out of there. I practically ran to the locker room. When I arrived, I frowned, I forgot I killed the door. Jessica offered to store my clothes for me. I reluctantly agreed, not really having a choice.

As predicted, I wasn't picked last. I was picked first! There was a minor argument between the captains on whose team I was on. It was football today. I guess they were afraid of me. On top of that, Jessica is on my team again. How did that happen? I decided to go easy on them but not too easy. I made sure not to hurt anyone too badly and I made sure not to hurt the girls at all. When the game ended, my team won.

We all headed back to the locker room and Jessica was talking my ear off. I was relieved when we reached her locker, she seemed to have been walking slow on purpose. She unlocked it and we got our clothes out. I noticed immediately that my shirt was missing.

"Jessica, where is my shirt?" I asked

She looked confused, "It's not in there?"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Why would I ask if it was there? "No."

"I have no idea. Be happy that they took your shirt and not your pants." She responded

I thought that maybe she had taken it but I didn't see her. One of the girls called Jessica telling her that the coach wanted to see her. After Jessica left, I bent down to the locker.

I got a nose full of Alice's scent. Did she take my shirt? I decided against it since she didn't have the combination and wasn't in my class. I didn't know who took it but I was getting mad. I put on my jacket, luckily that was still here.

I walked to the parking lot, grateful that it was Friday. I started planning my weekend. I picked up my helmet and caught a whiff of the familiar scent. Alice.

I turned and saw her approaching me.

"Hi." I was nearly knocked off my feet when her musical voice reached my ears. I was torn between attacking her and loving her. What is going on!

"Hello." I replied

"This is a nice bike. This yours?" she asked

I could only nod and she chuckled. "What?" I asked

She gave me a smile to die for, "The song 'Cool Rider' from that movie Grease 2 comes to mind."

I couldn't fight the blush that crept its way to my face. Crap.

**Continue?**

**If you don't like it or it doesn't make sense, let me know and I can re-write it. The faster I know, the faster I can post chapter 4. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**AN: Thanks so much to all the people who reviewed, favorited, etc. You guys are awesome! :)**

**Chapter 4:**

Previously:

_She gave me a smile to die for, "The song 'Cool Rider' from that movie Grease 2 comes to mind."_

_I couldn't fight the blush that crept its way to my face. Crap._

"Yeah, well…yeah." I wanted to kick myself. I must've sounded really stupid.

She raised an eyebrow and I looked away.

"I gotta get going." I said

She looked a bit sad, "Okay. I'll see you next week." She said, heading back

A part of me wanted to comfort her. Why can't I stick with a feeling? It was as if it was that time of the month. I turned on the ignition and before I put my helmet on, I looked up. The clods and sky looked angry and I knew it would rain soon.

Sure enough, as soon as I got out of the parking lot I felt sharp, stinging pokes on me. The rain was picking up fast.

I stopped at a red light and the left lane had a green. A red 2002 Corvette got close to me as he was passing by and he made a huge puddle splash on me. When he was through the red light, he started honking at me and I knew then, he did it on purpose. My blood boiled. I was instantly pissed.

I moved to the left turning lane, following him. I was catching up to him fast. I saw a cop car hiding in an alleyway and then heard blaring sirens. I looked down at the speedometer and I winced. 62 mph.

I pulled to the side of the road and saw the red Corvette keep going. _'Well, this is bullshit.'_ I thought to myself.

I turned off the ignition and waited for the cop. When he reached to me he looked mad, "What the hell were you doing out there?" he asked angrily. I took not of his right hand resting on his holster that held the gun.

I decided to play nice, "Officer, I'm really sorry. I got angry at that Corvette when he splashed me."

He looked baffled, "So that gives you the right to-."

I shook my head, "I know it wasn't right. I wasn't thinking."

The officer nodded, "Well that will be a problem. Hand me your license and registration."

I gave it to him. He scrunched his eyes at my license and leaned over to the end of my bike. "You're not from here?" he asked

"I just moved." I said

"Lucky us." The officer said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"Take off your helmet; I want to know who I'm speaking to." I did as I was asked

"When did you move here?" he asked

I knew he was looking for an excuse to take me to jail. "A few days ago."

He nodded. "Way to start off. I'm going to issue you a ticket."

"Fine." I said plainly

"Wait here." he said, walking back.

I waited for what seemed like forever until he finally came back. "Sign here." I took the clipboard and pen signing it.

"Welcome to Forks." he said, handing me the ticket. I swallowed down the growl that the wolf in me wanted to make. He casually walked off and I put the ticket in my pocket.

I pulled out and continued my way home. Along the way I wondered if the Corvette attended my school or if it was some random asshole. This place just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

I was happy to arrive at home, the rain had turned into hail. I quickly covered up my bike and ran up the stairs to my apartment. I started to panic when I couldn't find my keys, but found them in jacket pocket.

I walked in, closing the door behind me. I went to my room, putting my bag away in the closet.

I started to undress to take my shower. I stepped in and I let the hot water soak me. I wanted to take my time and let my worries wash away.

I reached over and grabbed my shampoo, lathering it and spreading it around my hair. I rinsed it off and put the conditioner in. I grabbed my body wash and scrubbed my body. I instantly didn't see any reason to get the scented body wash. It was covered up with my natural scent, or wolf scent that consisted of cedar wood, white musk and pine. I smirked when I remembered Jessica and a few other girls gave me compliments on my scent. They wanted to know where I got it from.

I rinsed everything off and turned the faucet off, making a squeaking noise. I opened the curtains and reached for my big white fluffy towel. After drying myself off, I put it back on the rack and moved to my room.

I opened the drawer and heard a twig snap. I jerked my head to the sound of the noise. I noticed my window was open. I didn't remember leaving it open. I was about to rush over but remembered that I was still naked. I quickly got dressed and then ran to my window. I noticed that there were a few thick braches that looked like they've been torn. The wind blew my way and I got Alice's scent again. This time, I didn't bother holding in my growl. I didn't know what to make of it so I left it alone, closing my window and locking it. I felt like I was going insane.

I brushed and dried my hair and did my homework. I never understood why we had to have homework. Wasn't six hours enough? And don't even let me get started on the math. I think the scientists are making this up as they go along.

After a couple hours, I finished my homework and started unpacking again. I was relieved to know that I finished and wouldn't have to deal with unpacking anymore.

I decided to head to bed early to get a head start on the weekend. I knew I had a lot to do.

**Like it?**

**Okay I have a question for all of you. Do you want Bella to be futa? Leave your answer in a review, PM, or in my poll in my profile.**

**Chapter 5 will be up either tonight or tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**AN: Thanks so much for your reviews, favorites, etc. You guys are awesome!**

**Wow! A lot of you want Bella futa. I will go with that then on this story.**

**I also noticed a few didn't want it. So, here's what I'll do, since I like to please people, I will make a separate story of Bella being a werewolf without futa. Does that make everyone happy? I really hope you guys aren't upset. If you are, I sincerely apologize.**

**Chapter 5:**

The next morning, I took my shower and put on my dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, denim jacket and black boots. When I was ready, I decided to head to a repair shop/custom paint for my bike. The shop had an overwhelming smell of paint. Thanks to my amazing sense of smell, it was harsher on me then it would be on a human. I felt sick and wanted to throw up. I was shocked when I got the estimate. I think I may have scared the guy at the desk because he knocked off a few bucks. They charge you an arm and a leg….and a nose! I didn't really have a choice so I paid them. I waited for them to be done and was happy to find out that it had dried.

My next stop was the grocery store. It was too late when I figured out that it would be difficult to carry groceries with my bike. I headed inside anyway. My basket was full and I went to the check-out line and to the right of me, I noticed a blond, beautiful-looking man standing at the flower section. He reminded me of the Cullen family. I let out a soft growl before I could stop myself. He turned towards me, smiled and waved.

He grabbed a bouquet of red roses and walked to the counter.

"Will that be all Dr. Cullen?" the cashier asked

"Yes, thank you." the blond man said

I was interrupted with my thoughts when I heard a voice, "Miss, I can help you." I looked towards the cashier. The young man must've been in his early twenties. I put my stuff on the counter and he rang it up. I tried to ignore his wandering eyes, "Found everything okay?"

"Yes, thanks." I said and paid for the groceries. I turned and saw the man was gone.

* * *

I dropped my groceries off at my apartment and headed to the hardware store. I had hoped they had what I needed considering this is a small town. When I arrived, they told me I had to go somewhere else, that they didn't carry what I was looking for. I arrived at the address they gave me and I was happy. The store was huge. It was the biggest I've ever seen.

When I walked in, I saw a bunch of workers carrying merchandise around everywhere. Deciding not to bother them, I went hunting for my purchase. I knew it wouldn't be easy. I went up and down the aisles and was stopped when a pretty blind woman stopped me, "Can I help you find something?" she asked

I turned toward her and when she saw me, she gasped. Her lips parted and her hungry eyes roamed my body. She licked her lips.

"Yeah, do you have any chains that can hold a big animal?" I ask

She looked taken aback. "How big?"

I shrugged, "About 2 male lions' strength?"

Her eyes widened, "There might be that could do the job over here." She pointed down an aisle. I followed her down and looked at the chain. I wasn't too sure it would hold me.

"Do you have anything stronger?" I asked, grabbing the cold metal chain. I wondered if Alice likes chains. Would she let me chain her up? My eyes widened, I couldn't believe that I thought that. I tried to stop thinking of that sexual fantasy. I turned my attention back to the woman.

She shook her head, "No, sorry. Why would you need chains such as that?"

This is one of the reasons why I wanted to look for it on my own, "It's for a project." I lied

I took off my jacket and was about to set it down when she said, "I'll hold it."

I handed it to her, "Thanks."

I wrapped the chain around my arm and gave it a small tug. I knew I couldn't fully test it here, much less to see if it would hold my wolf form. I had no choice but to buy it. I would take extra precautions.

"I'll take it."

I got someone to help me deliver the chains, welding tools, etc. since I couldn't with my bike.

* * *

By the time I got home, it was starting to get late. I took out my cell and went on the internet and went to the library's website, reserving me a how-to weld guide.

It dawned on me that I had a very serious problem. I didn't know where to chain myself up. How would I explain to the landlord about the havoc I would cause in the apartment? I'm sure my screams and destruction would be heard.

I sighed, I decided to go for a walk to help me think. I left my purchases in my room and headed out.

* * *

Even though it was getting dark, the sun was still giving off a little light. It made the fog look beautiful in the woods. A thought came to me that maybe I wouldn't have to chain myself up if I was in the woods deep enough but a part of me didn't really want to take that chance.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I slipped down a good amount of feet. I was angry with myself for being so careless. I can't remember the last time I tripped. I got to my feet and brushed off the dirt that I was covered in. I looked behind me and saw a cave. My interest piqued instantly.

I went up to the cave and got a nose-full of I don't know what. Whatever it was, it made me gag. I would have to find a way to get rid of the awful smell. I took a step in and looked around. It wasn't that deep, but it was deep enough. I explored it further and came to the conclusion that this could work.

I headed back home and when I got to my door, I heard a crumpling noise from under my feet. I looked down and saw a yellow envelope peeking out from under the mat. I picked it up and frowned when I saw it was blank. I opened it and there was a note that said _'Sorry about your bike. It won't happen again.'_ I looked in the envelope and saw a whole wad of cash. It more than covered the cost to fix my bike. I was one happy camper.

I forgot that I had reserved that welding book. Luckily, I had enough time to retrieve it. When I got there, I went to a table to sit at. I began skimming through the book and was caught off guard by the smell of lilac and honey. I jerked my head up and saw Edward walking through the automatic doors. When he saw me, he made an angry face.

My instincts told me to attack, and with each step that he took towards me, the feeling grew stronger and stronger. I squashed it down, not wanting to hurt innocent people in the cross-fire.

When he reached me, he put both hands on my table. I instantly wanted to rip them off. He leaned forward so that only I could hear him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I'm here to play soccer."

His lips twitched and then he bit his bottom lip. I could tell he didn't like my answer. Good.

"What are you doing here in Forks?" he asked

"How is that any of your business?" I asked casually

I could tell he was getting angrier. I only wished we were alone so I could show him not to mess with me.

"You do not belong here." he said

Now he was pushing my buttons. "Who are you to tell me where I do and don't belong? What's the matter Eddie? Why are you so against me? Come on, tell aunt Bella all about it." I said patting my leg.

He was fuming. I knew he didn't like that nickname. I don't think he cared for the taunting either.

He bared his teeth, "You stay away from my family…and most of all, you stay away from Alice."

I smirked, "I think Alice can make her own decisions." I said, putting my arms on the table and leaning forward.

"Listen-" Edward reached his hand out for me.

"Any part of you that touches me, you're not getting back." I said

He withdrew his hand and the wolf in me howled with satisfaction.

"You think you can hurt me?" he said with a chuckle.

"You want to find out?" I asked

Before he could reply, the media specialists informed everyone that the library was closing. Edward looked even more annoyed.

"Remember what I said." he whispered and walked out with the rest of everyone else.

I was furious that he walked off without letting me respond. I wanted to have the last word. I got up from my chair and headed out. Edward was nowhere in sight.

I got to my bike and rode home. When I made it, I decided to call it a day and relax for the rest of the evening.

**Next chapter will have Alice and Bella interaction. Yeah! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Thank you for the reviews, story alerts and favorites.**

**I'm sorry for not updating in a while. As an apology, I made this chapter extra long.**

**Chapter 6:**

It was now Sunday and I was dreading it. It will be depressing setting up my 'cage'. I got ready and went to the cave with my equipment. Considering I only had my motorcycle, I had to make several trips.

I hung the lantern up high and got the rest of the things out of the duffle bags. Once I got everything organized, I picked up the book and read. I was hoping it would have more step-by-step instructions because it would be easier but eventually, I got the hang of it.

I welded the metals and made the metal caged door first. I knew I was crunched for time for the full moon was tomorrow night. I spent all day welding and setting up my cage. Once I was satisfied, I looked at my watch and realized what time it was. I still had one more thing to do today.

I went to a few flower shops to get wolfsbane. It was a task to find them so I made sure I bought all of them.

When I arrived home, I was beat. I took my shower and went to bed.

The next morning when I woke up, I felt scared. This was the first time I would transform alone. I really wished my friends were here.

I got ready for school and parked my bike in the parking lot. As soon as I got off, a splash of water soaked me. Why is everyone doing that? I looked to the source and saw that it was a black Volvo. I was furious when I saw who got out of it. Edward.

I growled, causing a few heads to turn. He will pay later.

A red convertible pulled up and parked beside him. Alice was out of the car before it came to a complete stop. She rushed over to Edward and punched his stomach. He doubled over and looked at Alice. They seemed to be arguing. Emmett seemed to be holding her back from hitting him some more. Huh.

Before I headed to my classes, I dried myself off. When it was lunch time, I went to a secluded table. It was no surprise that Jessica found me and sat _right_ next to me. Could she get any closer?

It wasn't long before the rest of the gang came by.

I was eating my salad when I caught that mouthwatering scent. I looked up and saw Alice heading towards me with a smile on her face. I fought the growl coming up.

When she reached me, her smile grew, "Hi Bella."

I gave her a light wave, "Hello."

"May I talk to you in private?" she asked

Before I could respond, Jessica scoffed, "Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of us." Jealousy was evident on her features.

How dare she? She doesn't own me. This is not her choice.

"Sure." I said

Alice looked happier. She led me out of the cafeteria and along the way; Edward gave me a warning look to which I ignored.

Alice opened the door and we walked through it. We sat down on a bench and she turned her body towards me, "What did you want to speak with me about?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you were okay?" I said.

She gave me a confused expression, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

I shrugged, "It just seemed that your _brother_ is a bit overprotective."Alice gave me weird look.

I held up my hands, "I know, I know. Brothers feel very protective of their sisters but this was a bit over the top."

"What has Edward said to you?" She asked.

"Nothing important. I just need to make sure you were okay." I said.

Her expression changed into a smile and a look of excitement, happiness and hopeful.

"I'm fine Bella. Thank you for your concern." She said with a smile.

I nodded, "Good. I guess I will see you around."

Her look turned to sadness and I felt guilty. What was wrong? I was also surprised I was not growling. It seemed I couldn't make up my mind.

When I had Trigonometry class with Alice, she seemed unlike herself. She stared at me more; of course she tried to be subtle about it. It seemed like she was trying to figure something out. We didn't say one word to each other and when class ended, I rushed out.

I wanted to get home fast. I was really nervous about going through the transformation all by myself tonight. I was still in the early stages of transforming.

I was pacing around in my room, trying to calm myself. I thought about calling my friends but that may have just made me more nervous.

It was nearly time so I quickly gathered my stuff and headed to the cave. I parked my bike and ran to my cage. I could already feel the change start to take effect. I started panting, I felt nauseous, my heart was pounding against my chest and my body temperature was rising, making me sweat. I took in deep breaths through my nose to ease the sharp pain in my chest.

I closed and locked it behind me and set my things down. I shed my clothing until I was completely naked. I grabbed the chains and wrapped them around my neck and chest, locking it. The only sounds that could be heard was my harsh breathing and the chains clanging against each other. I wrapped the chains around my ankles, locking it. Next, I wrapped the chains around my wrists, locking it. The pain was getting worse and I let out a sharp yelp. I grabbed the wolfsbane, crushed it and poured it into my canteen. I shook it so that the particles wouldn't sink to the bottom. I brought the canteen to my lips and paused. I knew this was going to hurt. I tipped the canteen and the liquid rushed into my mouth. My chugged the scorching hot liquid down my throat. I got about halfway before I had to rip it away. I involuntarily spat some out and screamed. It was burning my mouth, tongue and throat. When I got my body to calm down a little; I chugged the rest down.

I laughed when a memory popped into my mind. My friend Claire made a comment that I looked hot with chains wrapped around my carved, chiseled body.

I let out a scream of pain. It was getting worse and I knew it was close to time. I looked to my left and saw that I left the lamp too far away. I walked towards it but was yanked back by the chains, making me fall to the ground. I yelped. That really hurt. I looked at myself and thought that I really did look like a dog. I was chained on all fours and was in a position of dog standing on all four legs. This angered me a little.

My breathing increased again. The chain wrapped around my neck felt tighter. It was getting harder to breathe. My whole body was burning up. I felt like I was on fire. I actually started crying. I didn't know why. I never started crying during my transformation. Then again, I only transformed a couple times.

I was panting and I felt a sharp pain. I knew what was happening. My arms and legs were bending in ways it shouldn't. The sounds of bones breaking and moving around my body were ear splitting. I screamed from the pain. The cave erupted with the sound.

The bones stopped and I fell to the ground on my stomach. It would be hours before the transformation was complete. Right now was my time to catch my breath and rest.

About a half hour, I went through the same thing again. And so on and so on. My bones shifted and broke. I felt my fangs grow and the wolf inside me taking over. I let out a snarl and a growl.

_Bella's Werewolf's form:_

I was HUGE. I growled and let out a loud howl that made the whole forest quake. I stood on my hind legs and lunged forward, ripping off the chains as if it was nothing. I plowed through the bared caged, bending and denting it. I took off running out of the cave and headed deeper into the forest.

I climbed up a boulder and saw the moon. Something inside me triggered. I let out something cross between a deafening howl and a roar. I made a huge leap off and started to hunt.

I was running as fast as I could and with each step I took, a loud thunder erupted through the forest. Small animals took into hiding underground. I moved through the forest with incredible speed. I was the faster than the eye could catch. I was a blur. I ran through and tore/ripped down trees in my path.

I kept the pace until I came across a bear's scent. I tracked it down and came up right in front of him. He stood on its hind legs and growled. I stood up on my hind legs and let out a howl/growl. I was more than twice his size.

The bear seemed fazed and very scared. I was about to attack when I heard a loud scream. This gave the bear the opportunity to take off. I went to the source of the scream and saw a man and a woman. I roared and charged at the man.

He screamed right before I took his arm off. Blood splattered everywhere. The woman screamed louder and took off running but my attention was still on the man. The man scrambled to get up but I crushed his leg. He let out a loud scream and cradled it. He begged but I showed no mercy. I tore off his head and started feeding off of him. When I was done, I continued hunting anything that smelled good to me.

After leaving a blood bath, I was full so I decided to take a nap. I was curled up into a ball when I heard a noise. I opened my eyes and was on immediate alert. I took a defensive stance and growled, warningly.

Leaves on the braches moved around and a small woman appeared. I remembered her as Alice. I howled and he looked taken aback. She took two steps back and stared at me. She took running and I started off after her.

I was catching up to her when I felt something land on my back. I growled and tried to get whatever was on me off. I rolled over and I heard a yelp. I stood up and saw who was on my back. Edward.

I growled at him and went to charge at him. He stood his ground and waited for me. Before I could bite him, he leaped up and hung on a tree branch. This infuriated and annoyed me.

I roared and grabbed onto the huge tree trunk. Leaves fell down and I climbed my way up. Edward had a look of shock and fear in his eyes. I was about to reach him when I felt gentle yet strong hands stop me from climbing any further.

"Please don't." I recognized her voice as Alice's.

I looked at her and before I could do anything, Edward leaped onto me and broke my arm. He then scratched me around my body. What a sissy.

I roared and threw him at least 300 feet. A tree stopped him from flying any further. He got up to his feet and called Alice. They both took off running. I leaped off the tree, making a loud thunder and ran after Edward. I stopped as I felt a sharp pain run through my leg. I whimpered and fell to the ground with a loud thud. I laid there, not being able to move. I knew it would heal fast. After a few hours, I tried again. I limped but didn't get too far. I decided to quit and rest. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

_Bella's POV:_

I woke up to the sun radiating on my body and birds singing. I was lying in a bed of green leaves. I brought my hand up to shield the sun from my eyes. I got to my feet with a grumble. The dirt, twigs and rocks felt rough against my feet. I took a look around. It was absolutely beautiful. A chill ran through that made my body shiver. I looked down and saw that I was completely naked. I licked my lips and tasted something bitter and salty. I wiped my finger off my lips and mouth and saw red. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion and then it hit me. I got out of cage! I had absolutely no recollection of last night.

I noticed I felt full; that brought me to the conclusion that I fed last night. That wasn't fair! I ate right before I left to my cave! I instantly felt nauseous, guilty, worried. I didn't know what I ate.

I started running but stopped when I realized I had no idea where I was going. I climbed up a sturdy tree and looked around to see in which direction I should be headed to. I climbed back down and resumed running.

I ran about twenty feet when I came across a large thicket of trees that have been torn down. There was a wide trail that was completely open. I gasped. There was NO way I could have done this! My wolf form wasn't that strong! I started panicking as I ran through.

I reached the cave and gawked. I stepped closer and saw the bars of the door that I built were bent, dented. Some bars weren't even intact anymore. I stepped inside and saw that the chains I had were broken. I knew I was strong but I wasn't strong enough to do that. Did I really do all this? I l picked up a bar and threw it in frustration.

I left the cave and went to my bike. Amazing that _if_ I had done all this damage, the bike was still untouched.

I straddled it and put my helmet on. I was still dazed from what I've seen. I drove home still thinking about it. I was so enwrapped about it all that I wasn't paying attention. I ran a stop sign and was slammed by a Volvo. My body went flying and I landed on the street, sliding. I winced as I got road burn.

The Volvo stopped and Edward and Alice came out of the car. Alice was in the passenger seat. Edward hit me. I let out a mean growl.

"Oh no! Bella are you okay?" Alice asked running up to me.

I sat up, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Alice proceeded to freak out. I understood why too. Anyone else who wasn't a werewolf probably would've died.

Alice turned her attention to Edward, scolding him. She told him he knew better than to drive like that and that he had the chance to not hit me. Does that mean he hit me on purpose?

I swallowed the beast in me down. I got up and Alice told me not to.

"I'm fine, Alice. Really. I got lucky." I lied.

She shook her head. She looked on the verge of tears. She gave me a tight hug and I heard Edward growl. Alice let me go and gave Edward a death glare.

"Please let us drive you to the hospital." Alice pleaded.

I shook my head, "That won't be necessary but thank you. I'm fine." I didn't need doctors puzzled of my body. Plus, I wouldn't be able to explain the wolf part of me.

Alice's eyes softened, "But-"

"Alice, you heard her. She's fine." Edward said.

I heard a growl and it was unmistakable that it came from Alice. My eyes widened and I smiled genuinely. I felt the member under my belt harden to the point it actually hurt. My eyebrows then scrunched in surprise. That's new. I've never been that aroused before.

"May we at least give you a ride?" Alice asked, pleadingly.

Edward shook his head, "Alice, I don't think-"

Alice turned her head to him, "You shut up! This is _your_ fault!"

I felt another throb. I've never seen this side of her. It was making me more aroused.

"I can't leave me bike here." I said.

"We'll get someone to pick it up." She said instantly.

I looked at Edward and he did not look happy in the least. This was one of my chances to stick it to him. Plus, why pass up the chance of being in the presence of Alice. Did I say that?

I nodded, "Okay."

Alice looked relieved.

We waited not long before a jeep pulled up to us. Emmett jumped from the passenger seat.

"Emmett jumped at the chance of riding your motorcycle." Jasper said from the driver's seat.

Emmett had a look of joy and remorse. "I promise to be really careful this time."

I nodded, "Okay." I handed him the keys.

He got on, and then it hit me, "Wait! What do you mean this time?" I asked.

Before I could ask again, he started the engine.

"We have to get going, Bella." Alice said, pulling me away.

Alice, Edward and I got into the Volvo. I then realized I had to tell him where I lived. I didn't like that; that left me vulnerable. I decided to lie to him and give him an address that was near my home.

Edward drove, Alice was seated by him and I was on the passenger side, and Emmett followed behind.

"Are you planning to go to school today?" Alice asked.

I looked at her, "Yeah. No harm, no foul right?"

She looked worried and puzzled, "I just…don't understand how you survived that. How did you do it?" Her voice was soft.

"Yeah, Bella. How _did_ you do it?" Edward asked.

I narrowed my eyes. His tone was laced with accusation.

I shrugged, "Like I said. I'm lucky."

Edward scoffed and Alice gave him another death glare.

"Well, I'm glad you are okay." Alice said, placing her hand on my thigh. My member hardened again. It was so close to my-

"You really should be more careful, Bella. You may not be so _lucky_ next time." Edward said.

I looked him into his eyes, "I appreciate your concern but believe me when I say that I can handle it by myself. I'm not as fragile as you think me to be. I can take care of myself."

Edward smirked, "We'll see."

Alice gave him a confused look. She was completely in the dark about his behavior towards me. If looks could kill.

He pulled up the address I gave him. "This is your house?"

His tone told me to be careful now that he knows where I live. I was smiling inside. I was smart enough to give him the wrong address.

"Yep." I said, getting out of the car. "Thanks for the ride."

Alice hot out too. I looked to her in confusion.

"I'm going with Jasper and Emmett. Edward said he had something to do." She said.

Strange, I never heard him say that. I nodded my head, "Alright."

Emmett turned off the ignition, "There you go, Bella." Emmett got into the jeep before I could question him.

"_Please_ be safe." Alice said before hugging me. I felt it harden again. Crap.

Alice let me go and hopped into the jeep. Jasper took off and they all called out bye to me. I turned and Edward was right there in my face.

"A little personal space, please." I said pushing him back.

"I knew it." He said.

"Knew what?" I said.

"You're not human." He said dangerously.

I scoffed, "You're being ridiculous.

He smirked, "Am I?"

I nodded, "You may have everyone else fooled but not me. That crash should've done a lot more damage."

"Were you looking to off me?" I asked, accusingly.

He grabbed my arms in a death grip, "Listen, I protect the ones I love. If you are a danger to-" He looked at my arm and traced scratches along with his thumb. He pulled my shirt down a little and saw huge scratches.

I pushed him away roughly. "Some people would call that sexual harassment."

"Where did you get those scratch marks?" He asked abruptly.

"How is that any of your business?" I asked.

He grabbed me by my arms again, "Answer the question." He said through gritted teeth.

That was it. I had enough. I got out of his grip and grabbed him by his legs. I yanked him off his feet and he lost his balance, causing him to slam his head against the concrete. I swung him upside down and slammed him on top of his car. I pinned him so that he laid in place. There was now a huge dent from under his body.

I brought my face to his very closely and whispered, "You listen good. With each encounter, you are pissing me off more and more. I'm not playing anymore. The next time you pull a stunt like this again, I will not be so kind. I'm fed up. Do not tell anyone about this incident or what you saw. There are more others like me coming, my friends. They will be here soon. You are already outmatched by me alone. It is not a good idea to piss me off. And if I _want_ to spend more time with Alice. I will. You do _not_ get to tell me what I can and can't do. In fact, could you do me a favor?" I asked. I had planned to do it myself but having him do it would make a better revenge.

He just stared at me.

"Tell Alice to meet me outside of the cafeteria at lunch."

His eyes widened, "Why?"

I brought him off his car a foot off before slamming him against the car again, causing a bigger dent. He yelped.

"I want to see her. Will you?" I said.

He didn't answer so I slammed him again.

He yelped and nodded, "Okay, I will tell her."

"Thank you." I said politely and let him up.

He got off and went to his car and drove off. I smiled. Who's top dog now?

**Good, bad?**

**What do you think Bella wants to talk to Alice about? I'll give you a hint, you'll like it. lol**


End file.
